115056-10-2-morning-coffee-zombie-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Is there a link or a TL;DR on this meeting? Morning! Been overwhelmed with RL stuff to play Wildstar. I will strive for this evening!! In other news: COLD FRONT COMING!!!!! The first cold snap of the season is this weekend which means its roughly 3 weeks early!! I need to buy some socks or something....maybe a jacket? Anyways...OMG! Cold front!! | |} ---- Also, there are very 'few' people leaving with the "OMG! F Carbine and this stupid game" feeling. Alot of the leavers are "Oh.. this game was okay. But.. "Balances / Dungeons / RNG"... which means a bunch may come back after whatever aggravated them is fixed. Think SWG or FFXIV. I have no doubts of the lifespan of Wildstar, as long as the Devs do what they promise and never stop grinding. | |} ---- There is a link to the Twitch stream! I can do a TL;DR if you'd like, though that seems somehow masturbatory. It actually starts somewhere around the 42 minute mark as far as the stream goes. | |} ---- Thanks! Ummm...no need to....ummm....yeah... | |} ---- Well it does seem a little weird to think of trying to to a TL;DR on stuff I took part in myself. :lol: | |} ---- ---- I facepalmed. I still play off and on. Mostly RP leveling my alt and dailies. Instanced dungeons are faded.to a distant memory. | |} ---- I didn't mind SWG's RNG. It was RNG, but with limits. So.. say.. your new T-21. Your damage was 200-225-400-445. So, while it gave everyone a little bit of a different weapon, it was never like... T-21. +34 to your Physical Attacks. +42 to your healing. -> But the class that uses the T-21 only does mental and has no healing abilities. lol | |} ---- ---- Do you promise to play nice?? | |} ---- No | |} ---- Cold front... in FLORIDA! So, a brisk 75-degree mornings? :lol: | |} ---- has the chua been getting in a lot of trouble lately? You better be playing nice with the Aurins. | |} ---- I shall never deal with warmth of that scale again. A cold front in Ohio means the temperature will drop 30 or 40 degrees. If it drops 20, that's just nightfall. | |} ---- I know right! Anybody know where to buy socks? And 68 is going to be the low on Sunday thank you very much! | |} ---- Where I live 68 will be the high. :P Plus rain all day. Hey you can always learn to knit! :lol: | |} ---- What, do you live in Seattle? | |} ---- ---- ---- If Rocio lived in Seattle, it would be awesome. Sadly, she doesn't. | |} ---- Well to be fair, if you were using a looted T-21 in SWG, you were *really* scraping the bottom of the barrel. One of the best parts about weapon crafting in SWG was the ability to tailor the resulting stats (min damage, max damage, range, refire rate, etc). We can do that in Wildstar to an extent too, but the loot/crafted and AP/SP balance issues going on right now, and the general obsession people have with the myth of "BiS" mean that it gets ignored except for a few very specific pieces. | |} ---- ---- Are you on Evindra? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That's standard daily uniform for us too! I *think* I have a pair of closed toe shoes.....*thinks*....or not. I exercise barefoot in my house and run barefoot on the beach :D | |} ---- ---- Sadly no. I'm on Caretaker. I was considering starting some Dominion toons elsewhere though but that's a whole 'nother kettle of fish. I would have to re-level all of my trades as well... :wacko: I wish we had cross faction mail... | |} ---- ETA means Extra Time Added, right? At least that's what I do when someone asks for my ETA. | |} ---- Well, soon, we'll all be together on a big server in the sky... | |} ---- Please don't give Tranagram any ideas lol :P "P.S. Why is Chua healing a Group with Granoks? :P" In an ideal nexus where Chua and Aurin deflect from the exile and dominion and make their own faction: The Chaurins | |} ---- ---- ---- This is what I'ma do with Oliver when megaservers roll out, get ready to be my pet..for science! | |} ---- There are solutions to the Chua infestation. | |} ---- ---- Probably two pieces of attire commonly overlooked is a good pair of boots and a hat that can cover your ears, more body heat escapes from these points or so the grandparents said and the colder you get the more likely your to get sick! | |} ---- *scribbles Chua dance moves of leaf* I will cage you to admire you. I will squeeze pudgy cheeks for gardening seeds. We will do arts and crafts together and exchange them at the coming Lopp Parties. I am noting your actions and behavior and am building you the perfect priso..home! | |} ---- In South America, they eat guinea pig as a part of the traditional diet. It's called cuy. It is apparently very good and cheaper to raise than traditional livestock. | |} ---- +1 Out of the 3 posts i made in the past x days, 2 of them were deleted hah. | |} ---- I've never even been warned, and my last TL;DR said Frost was dead. It's all about presentation. | |} ---- What that doesn't make sense I've never noticed mine get deleted and have no warnings yet I have manic bursts flying off the handle time to time.. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----